


Just A Touch Should Be enough

by Ladyinbooks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Louis and Harry are so in love, M/M, Magic, Sappy, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Louis, Supernatural Elements, This is literally smut with a little bit of plot, Witch Harry, Witch Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyinbooks/pseuds/Ladyinbooks
Summary: Louis had a awful day at work, Harry helps him unwind.Magic is really handy in these situations.





	Just A Touch Should Be enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!
> 
> My prompt was "Magic/Magical", and I had a lot of fun doing this, so I hope I fullfilled what was asked for.
> 
> There is a few people I want to thank for this, but I'll add it (and my tumblr) when the authors are revealed.
> 
> Thanks to YOU for reading this, and now, enjoy.

Today was a long day at work for Louis.

He can’t wait to get home, have a nice, calm dinner with his husband, and just lie in the whole weekend.

So, when he opens the entrance door to their house and it is completely silent, not even a tv turned on or the smell of food invading his senses, he frowns and has the feeling that his relaxing plans won’t happen. If Harry isn’t home, he could scream or cry, or both. What can he say? He needs his husband to cuddle him and make him forget his shitty day.

“Harry!” He yells down the hall whilst he is undoing his tie and taking his shoes off at the same time. When he gets no response, he calls again, “Harry! Where are you? Hello?” He drags out the last vowel. “Anyone home?” Then, Harry comes out of their shared bedroom.

His long hair is up in a bun and he is wearing comfortable clothes, tight jeans, and a white t-shirt. He looks absolutely gorgeous, and louis already feels more relaxed with just seeing his face.

“Hi, love, sorry. How are you? How was your day?” His voice is soft, and when he is in front of Louis, he kisses him softly, taking his head between his hands.

“Awful, stressful, incredibly miserable.” He sighs and kisses Harry again, just because it makes him feel better second by second.

“Mmmmm.” He hums whilst kissing him back. “I assumed since your texts lacked the usual strings of emojis and consisted mainly of single words.” They kissed again. “I’m so sorry today sucked, love. But I knew something was up, so I wanted to do something for you. I have a bath ready for you, that’s the first surprise, and then, I have something more.” He smiles so big, and Louis feels so thankful for having him in his life.

They kiss all the way to their en suite, and when they arrive, Harry undresses Louis until he is ready to get in the bath, and then proceeds to do the same and getting in the bath behind Louis.

“I have champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.” He passes him the champagne and then starts massaging his shoulders, kneading at the tension knots that have formed throughout the entire day. He feeds him a strawberry once in a while, and Louis can start feeling his body falling pliantly into Harry’s hands. He has an amazing husband, and right now, he feels so lucky, even though he had a completely awful day.

“Sorry, I never asked. How was your day?” He realizes that, but Harry understands him when he is feeling like this, he takes care of him, he always does.

“Fine, love. I had another client today, a new one. They wanted me to make a protection charm on their house and family.” He sounds so happy talking about his business.

“And how did it go?” He is slowly falling asleep, and the water hasn’t gone even a little bit cold, so he supposes Harry enchanted the tub to hold the warmth.

“Good, it was easy. I couldn’t see anything bad looming over them, so it was pretty easy and didn’t take much energy. Still made sure nothing could get in, though. They were a pretty awesome family.” Louis just hums when Harry finishes talking and keeps enjoying the massage he is receiving. He is really glad Harry is happy with what he is doing every day.

Magic has been a part of Louis’ life since he was a kid. When he was eight, his mom told him he had a special gift, his whole family did, but he only knew what it was until he was 13, and his sister had gotten hurt.

She was in a lot of pain after falling off her bike, and the day had got cloudy pretty quickly, that’s what she did, her mood could change the weather, so he put his hand on her knee, trying to stop the bleeding, it wasn’t that much, but he didn’t like to see her like that. She had stopped crying immediately, and when he took his hand away, he saw that the wound had closed, just a little redness left behind.

His mom told him he was a healer, she was too, but not in a physical way, just emotionally. That’s what he did for a living, heal others’ injuries, and even when it got to be stressful, he loved what he did, he loved helping people.

When he was 18, he had met 16-year-old Harry at his new school; he had to move out from his old house, because his mom had gotten a new job.

He met a lot of people with a lot of new gifts in this school, but Harry was different. They fell in love months into knowing each other and deep inside their chests, they knew it was some kind of forever.

Harry can cast spells and charms. His magic isn’t limited to just one thing like most people’s, he can cast almost any spell and charm, no matter what they are for, but he is especially good in protection and emotional charms. He is always willing to help whoever needs it, and if Louis loves him even more each time he talks about how he made someone’s life better, then no one has to know.

But he excels in other kind of spells too, and Louis has been lucky enough to be in the receiving end of those for nearly 10 years. Their sexual life can’t ever be dubbed as boring, and Louis can tell today is going to be one of those days when they try something knew that is going to blow their mind.

“I want to do something else to help unwind you, Lou.” See, he is never wrong, he has a great intuition.

“Go ahead, love. I trust you. I love you.” He says in a soft voice, and with a flick of Harry’s hand, the water starts draining from the bathtub and they are both dry.

“Go to the bedroom and lay down on the bed, just on the sheets, and don’t touch yourself. Today, everything you want to do, give, and receive is my decision.” Harry steps out from the tub and helps him do the same. His voice is really deep and Louis loves how easily Harry can slip into this, how easily he can make Louis feel like this.

He does what he was asked, and he feels so calm while he waits, giving up power and decision-making has always had a good effect on him.

When Harry next enters their bedroom, Louis’ chest is flushed and he is so hard it is starting to hurt. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes since he left the bathroom, but he already feels really worked up.

“Look at you, my love, so precious. You are so hard, darling, is it for me?” He strolls confidently towards the bed and starts lightly touching the sheets. When Louis doesn’t answer, Harry hums and pats his upper right leg lightly. “Hmmm? Looks like you’re going to be difficult today. I do love a challenge, though.” He takes Louis’ arms in his hands and stretches them towards the headboard, a couple of seconds later, he can feel them being tied tightly, and he moans when he realizes he can’t move, no matter how much he wiggles around. “I asked you a question, Louis. Don’t be like that.”

“Sorry.” He sounds so choked and out of breath, that he would feel embarrassed if he wasn’t currently in front of the love of his life. “You are, I’m hard for you.”

“That’s nice, love. Let’s see, what am I going to do to you?” His hands stroke from the top of his thigh to his ankle, and his cock twitches where it is laying in his stomach. “I need your words for this, Louis.” He nods waiting for whatever he will say. Normally, when he is this overwhelmed, he doesn’t use words that much. “Can I use magic? Just for enhancing everything, not emotional manipulation.” Louis nods eagerly and when Harry looks sternly at him he remembers what he said earlier, so he croaks out a weak but sure Yes.

Harry goes to their closet and gets a headscarf, and Louis immediately knows what he is going to do, so he closes his eyes to show he is completely okay with it. He then feels his eyes being covered and an amazing feeling spreading throughout his body, that’s how he knows they have started.

He feels harry positioning himself on top of Louis, and then wriggles around when he takes a hold of his cock and starts slowly stroking him.

“Louis,” Harry chastises him, “stay still, you know how this works. If you are good, you come fast and hard, if not, I drag this out, and maybe don’t let you come, okay?” Louis whines but then nods. He wants to come today.

He hears the sound the bottle of lube makes when being opened and then Harry’s hand is even more slick on his cock, that coupled with the enhanced feelings and senses, makes him feel like he is going to explode. The only thing he can do is trash around and moan brokenly, and luckily, Harry seems to understand how he is feeling, because he doesn’t berate him for moving around.

This goes on for a few minutes and when he is about to come Harry pulls his hand away, but seeing as Louis keeps trashing and is pretty sure he can’t pull back from the edge, Harry squeezes the base of his cock to stop him from coming altogether.

He cries out and a sob rips out of his throat, but Harry just rubs his legs and stomach, letting go of his cock and making sure he doesn’t accidentally touch it.

“Shhhh love, it’s okay, darling, I got you.” His voice is soothing and soft, and that just makes Louis cry harder. His tears start to soak through the blindfold.

“P-please please please, let me come. Please, Haz.” Louis sobs and he really hopes Harry would pity him and let him come, because whatever magic he did, it is making Louis feel like he is gonna pass out, and that is after just 20 or so minutes.

“Calm down, love, you will get to come tonight. I just want to explore this a little bit more.” Louis can tell he is smirking, even without being able to see, then he hears the bottle of lube being opened and he starts thrashing around again. “Shhhhh baby, stay still for me, please. I don’t think I can hold on much more either, you look so hot right now, so overwhelmed. I love you.” In that exact moment, he feels a finger enter him, and if it wasn’t for Harry’s hand squeezing tight at the base of his cock, he would have come right there and then. Harry moves his finger lightly whilst Louis wails and trashes around because he just feels so hot all over.

Harry makes a slow work of opening him up, he waits until Louis is loose and wet enough around his finger, before adding another one, and he does that until he has four fingers inside of Louis and when he is stretched enough for those fingers to go in and out easily.

He has avoided his spot all along, hasn’t touched it once, and he keeps doing just that for some more time, and Louis doesn’t realize he is begging until Harry starts kissing him, and he has to stop babbling.

“I want to see you, love. Can I take off the blindfold?” Harry says when he stops kissing him, but when Louis nods eagerly and starts chanting _Yes yes yes yes yes yes_ , so he starts kissing him again, but this time, he can hear Harry’s slick hand on his own cock, prepping himself.

Then the sound stops and Louis feels Harry unknotting the headscarf, and Louis can see again, his eyes have to adjust for a few moments, but when he can see completely, he sees Harry looming over him, pupils blown wide and as beautiful as ever.

But in that moment, Harry pushes inside of him and every single thought he had flies out of his head, and the only thing he can do is look straight into Harry’s eyes and moan brokenly.

Harry’s stare is really intense, but Louis can’t make himself tear his eyes from it, and looking at him is what keeps him from losing his mind whilst Harry drives his dick into his entrance over and over and over, hitting his prostate dead on every single time.

“Fuck, love, you feel so fucking good, god.” And hearing Harry say this makes Louis feel a little bit better, calmer, because it seems like he is not the only one who is feeling like that, so overwhelmed by this that he feels like he is going to die. “You’re not going to die, baby.” That fucker (no pun intended) is laughing, and Louis thinks he might kill him, but first he needs to stop saying things aloud.

Harry’s trusts start getting erratic, and Louis’ moans are even more desperate now, and a trust that lands directly on his prostate makes him scramble for purchase and start babbling incoherently.

“I’m coming, baby. C’mon, come with me.” Harry says and that is what does it for Louis. They are both coming, hard.

They come for a long time, Harry is shaking and is silent except for a subtle groan here and there, but Louis sobs and thrashes around with how overwhelmed he is. A few minutes pass until they can react and Harry is coherent enough to pull out and flick his hand so Louis’ wrists are untied.

Harry gets up and cleans them up in a second with just a nod of his head, which is a huge perk of having magic in moments like this. Then he gets into bed behind Louis, and maneuvers his limp body so he can cuddle him. Immediately, Louis feels a sense of calm wash over him, and he is not completely sure if it is magic, or just because of Harry’s presence.

Later on, when they are a lot more coherent and they have had water and a light meal, they cuddle in their bed and talk about what just happened.

“That was a spell I was working on, and I really wanted to try it with you. It seems it like went along pretty well, the emotional enhancing thing should be added to the list, what do you say?” Harry kisses his head multiple times whilst he is talking, and Louis wouldn’t change his life for the world.

“I agree, that was… other-worldly. Thank you.” He kisses Harry’s neck, where his head is tucked in.

“No, thank you for letting me try it, for giving me that. I love you.” Louis turns to look into his eyes, and he can see all the love that is nestled in there and he can totally relate.

“I love you too.” He yawns and after some more kisses and _good nights_ , they go to sleep, happy, sated, and completely and utterly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought of it!!!! Leave kudos and comment.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading.


End file.
